Tu es l'un des n'autre (OS1)
by juu-densi
Summary: Après un retour d'une infiltration Deeks a une petite discussion avec sa partenaire...Désolé je suis pas doué avec les résumé...


Coucou alors je suis nouvelle sur ce site, c'est la première fois que je publie. J'ai aussi un blog ou je publies mes ship ^^J'espère que ce premier one shot vous plaira J

**Tu es l'un des n'autre.** _

Un soir dans la ville de Los Angeles, le lieutenant Marty Deeks, rentré de 3 semaines d'infiltration avec la police de Los Angeles. Il était épuisé, la mission avait était éprouvante. Il avait du infiltré un réseau de trafic d'être humain. Si au début ça c'était bien passé, rapidement les choses avaient mal tourné et comme toujours la police l'avais laissé tombé. Il avait du se débrouillé seul pour sauver sa peau. Bien sur il aurait put contacter ses collègues du NCIS mais ils ne voulais pas leur attirer des ennuies et il avait peur qu'il le prenne pour un nul pas capable de se débrouiller seul.  
Il s'écroula sur son lit bien décidé a rattraper les heures de sommeils en retard.  
Malheureusement son téléphone, ou plutôt la personne au bout du fil, en avait décidé autrement.

**Deeks:***décrochant* Allo?  
**...**: salut partenaire!  
**Deeks**: *souriant* Fern!  
**Kensi**:*faussement exaspéré* Deeks ne m'appelle pas comme ça!  
**Deeks**: Avoue que ça t' as manqué!  
**Kensi**:*changeant de sujet* Ça va? Tu es bien rentré?  
**Deeks**: Comment tu sais que j'ai fini ma mission?  
**Kensi:** Je sais tous shaggy...  
**Deeks**: Vraiment?  
**Kensi**: *riant * J'avoue c'est Hetty...  
**Deeks**: Cette femme sait tout...un vrai ninja.

A ces mots les 2 partenaires rirent de bon cœur.

**Kensi**: *Reprenant son sérieux* Sinon, comment tu cas? Tous ces bien passé?  
**Deeks**:*évasif* Ça va, une affaire banal!  
**Kensi**: *inquiète* Deeks...Dis moi la vérité...Tu n'es pas blessé?  
**Deeks**: Non ça va, je devais infiltrer un trafic d'être humain mais ma couverture à sauté...  
**Kensi**: Et tes collègues? Ils ne t'ont pas aidés?  
**Deeks**:*riant jaune* Tu parles ils ont fuient des les premières complications...  
**Kensi***énervé* Quoi?! Mais à quoi ils servent! Pourquoi tu nous à pas appelé?!  
**Deeks**: Je ne voulais pas vous mêler à ça...Et...  
**Kensi**:*comprenant* Deeks, tu fais partie de cette équipe , tu es l'un des n'autre! Mais toi ça dans la tête. Je sais qu'on te taquine beaucoup, mais comme on dit qui aime bien châtie bien...C'est pas par ce que tu es un lieutenant de la police qu'on va te laisser dans les ennuies, tu es mon partenaire et j'ai confiance en toi quelque soit ta formation.  
**Deeks**:*souriant* Donc tu m'aimes bien?  
**Kensi**: *soupirant* tu crois que je prendrais de tes nouvelles si c'étais pas le cas?  
**Deeks**: Tu m'as manqué kens'  
**Kensi:** Toi aussi...

Un silence s'installa entre les 2 partenaires. Chacun écoutant la respiration rassurante de l'autre, soulagé que savoir qu'ils allaient bientôt se retrouvé et en un seul morceau.

**Kensi:** Deeks? Pourquoi tu n'as signé les papiers pour devenir un agent du ncis?  
**Deeks:***surpris* Comment? Comment tu sais?  
**Kensi**: J'avais plus de papier pour les rapport alors j'ai voulu t'en prendre un...J'ai trouvé les documents dans ton bureau...  
**Deeks**: Ha...  
**Kensi**: Rassure toi j'ai rien dit aux autres...  
**Deek**s: Merci!  
**Kensi:** Alors?  
**Deeks**: Je ne sais pas... J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir ma place au ncis, enfin pas vraiment...  
**Kensi**: *peiné*. Deeks, tu as ta place je te l'ai dit tu es l'un des n'autre... J'ai autant, si ce n'est même plus, confiance en toi qu'en Callen ou Sam. Je sais que tu seras toujours là pour assurez mes arrières et que je peut compter sur toi quoiqu'il arrive...Je suis désolé si j'ai pu de faire douter...  
**Deeks**: oui mais Sam et Callen...  
**Kensi:** Ils sont trop fières pour te le dire! Tu es un flic excellent! Tu es un des meilleures en infiltration et je suis sure que tu serais un des meilleur si tu rejoignait le NCIS.  
**Deeks:** Tu le penses vraiment?  
**Kensi:** Oui, je ne voudrais en aucun cas changer de partenaire...  
**Deeks**:*souriant* Merci...Mais si je signe ca changerais quoi? Mis a part le fait que tu m'auras tous le temps sur le dos? Tu penses être prête a me supporter ?  
**Kens**i*riant* Je prend le risque... *Sérieusement*, j'aurais plus à angoisser à l'idée que tu parte pour le LAPD... A l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose sans que je puisse faire quelque chose... Je veut pas te perdre tu compte trop pour moi...  
**Deeks**:*tendrement* Kens' je t'ai promis que je ne me ferais pas tué...je te laisserais pas...  
**Kensi:** *avec émotion* Signe les papiers, s'il te plais...Réfléchis y au moins...  
**Deeks**: Je te le promet.. Je te vois lundi ?  
**Kensi**: oui... A lundi partenaire.

Sur ces mots Kensi raccrocha, laissant Deeks perdu dans ses pensées.  
Après de longues minutes le lieutenant pros son téléphone .

**...:** Allo?  
**Deeks**: J'ai pris une décision... Je vais démissionner de mon poste actuel... Je voudrais rejoindre le NCIS en tant qu'agent.  
**Hetty:** Il était temps Monsieur Deeks...Il était temps.

~Fin~

Et voilà, c'est un des premier one shot que j'ai écrit. J'espère qu'il vous à plus. Donnez moi vos avis afin que je m'améliore !

A bientôt

Ju'

P.S : Désolé pour les fautes.


End file.
